Please Stay
by thatwritermadeofpotatoes
Summary: John and Alex were just picking some things up; that's all. They were living their life, it was just a regular day. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Lams, rated T for gun violence, swearing, homophobia, and a brief touch on the recent Florida school shooting at the end in an authors note. Trigger warnings: Gun violence, hate speech, mildly graphic gore. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, please stay awake, dear. It'll be okay."

I could vaguely hear his pleading whimpers, the blood pounding in my ears muffled his voice. I kept trying to open my eyes, to see his face, but my efforts were dashed by my exhaustion. I wetted my lips, readying myself to speak.

I could see the vague outline of him bent over me, his arms holding me to his chest.

"It's… it's not your fault, John. Don't… don't blame yourself." I choked, my voice raspy from dehydration.

"Alexander, please. Please don't leave me, I love you." He inhaled, tightening his grip on me. I rolled my head deeper into his chest, relishing in the warmth of his body. "You're going to be fine… just fine, okay? Keep your eyes open, please… don't fall asleep."

I'm so tired. Everything requires effort, of which I have none. I hate to let him down, but… I'm too drained.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, my love." I breathed, heaving heavy breaths as I attempted to push out the words. A sharp pain hit my side, and I crumpled with a loud groan. I gritted my teeth, screwing my eyes even tighter before opening them as wide as I could manage.

"What were you thinking, Alex? What… I can't lose you. You can't die." He mumbled through his tears, pressing a kiss to my sweat-beaded forehead. My labored breaths heated the fabric of his shirt, and the overwhelming warmth consumed me.

It was so cold, yet so hot. My insides were frozen, bits of ice replacing my organs, yet my skin was fire and my blood ran like lava.

"I have… Have to go. I'm so… so sor-" I whispered, but he cut me off with gentle shushes.

"No, no, save your energy. It's okay, just breathe." He sniffed, bringing his right hand from my waist to my cheek. He gently cupped my face, touching his nose to mine. "I love you so much… so fucking much. Please stay."

 _I want to_ , I thought, the pain too much to bear. I couldn't even mouth any words, all I feel is pain and dread.

I winced at another sudden shot of pain, coursing through my side like a streak of lightning. I was taking quick, shallow breaths now, and my head began to throb.

"John… John, it hurts." I croaked, my voice watery. I sounded like a child, so small and quiet.

"I know, love, I know it does, I'm so sorry…" He muttered into my skin, his nose pulling away from mine so he could lightly sweep his lips across mine. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise you… Just, just stay awake."

He drew back the tiniest bit, my eyes slightly opening at the loss of his warm breath. We gazed into each other's eyes, and I mustered enough strength to reply to his request.

"I can't, it's too mu—Agh!" I gurgled my words as another stab of pain hit my entire body, and I coughed up a bit of blood.

"Alex!" He gasped, pulling me closer.

I didn't respond; my vision was blurry and my body felt heavy. I chose to just close my eyes and force myself to keep breathing, as steadily as I could. The blood that had come up had gone straight onto my shirt, _Eliza got me this shirt, she'll be so upset that I've ruined it,_ I thought.

"I've called 911, they're on their way! How's he doing?" The 7-11 clerk yelled, and I heard him drop down beside me.

"He's fading, he needs help! Please, god, help him!" John shouted at the employee, and I just knew fresh tears were running down his face as he spoke. "Please… I love him, he needs help…"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do…" The other man apologetically whispered, wringing his hands.

"Please… oh, god, please." John kept repeating, his sobs getting harsher and harsher.

"He deserves to die! You _both_ deserve to die! Homosexuality is wrong!" A voice barked, sparking several other people to yell at the man.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw John staring at the man who spoke, my boyfriend's jaw down in awe.

"You… you don't speak. You _shot at me_. He took a fucking bullet for me, because you wanted to shoot me _._ What for? W…Why? If he… oh god, if he dies, that blood is on your hands." John gritted out, his words cutting like a knife.

"Get him out of here, hold him outside until the cops get here!" A woman yelled from one of the isles, and the two men holding the shooter dragged him outside.

"Where the hell are the police?!" One of the shoppers cried, and she clung to her purse, her eyes transfixed on the blood pooling at my side.

"I love you…" I slurred, weakly trying smile. It didn't work as well as I'd hoped, but the edges of my mouth twitched a tiny bit, so hopefully John got the point.

"Please…" He quietly begged, pressing soft kisses to my temple and cheeks.

"John, say… say it." I grimaced at another surge of pain, and he shut his eyes for a moment before responding.

"I love you… I love you so much." He whispered, his voice cracking.

And then I saw nothing.

 **A/N: I am so sorry, but this has been on my mind for days. The tragedies that guns cause,the horrors and loss that people that own guns cause... I hate whats in the news, and I hate how many times I've had nightmares because of guns going off in my neighborhood at all hours, and I hate that nothings being done about what continuously is happening in our schools and to our children. I grieve by writing, and I needed to get this out of my head and typed. I'm sending as much love as I can to Florida and the families of the victims. This is such a uniquely American problem, and I hate it, and that our government isn't even attempting to put an end to school shootings. It's horrifying. I hope, if you are in Florida or have family/friends in Florida, that you are safe and are surrounded by loved ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

A whiny signal echoed in my ears as my mind slowly awakened. _Oh, god, my whole body hurts._ The white noise of machines all around me became abundantly clearer as I focused my hearing. _Damn it, I'm in the hospital, aren't I?_

I automatically took a deep breath and furrowed my brows as I tried to prepare myself for opening my eyes. Little chunks of the whole situation that happened last… whenever it happened, started coming back to me. I remember going for snacks with John, laughing at his lactose intolerance in the ice cream isle, hearing someone shout slurs, and seeing that same person raise something that looked awfully a lot like a gun at my love. I didn't even think before shoving John behind me, I didn't care if I got hurt so long as he was okay.

 _Oh, my god, is he okay?_

My eyes fluttered open and I glanced around the room I was in. White, boring, sterile, and smelled of death and cleanser.

Yep, I'm definitely at the hospital.

My eyes continued to pan the room from my left side over to the right side door, bringing me to discover a softly snoring body slumped over a chair. He was flush against the side of my bed, and both of his hands were encompassing my right hand in a firm grip.

I coughed out a giggle at how cute John looked when he slept—he has this bad habit of sleeping with his mouth open and drooling all over whatever he's using as a pillow. Which, most times, is me.

Like right now.

"Hey…" It felt weird speaking, my throat felt so dry. "Hey, jackass, you're drooling on my thigh. And not in the sexy way."

His head shifted a tiny bit and he let out a tired sigh. His brows pulled together before his eyes opened and he shot up. His eyes were already welling-up and his goofy ass smile was already making _my_ eyes well-up.

"Are you, oh my god, are you actually awake or am I dreaming again?" His wide chocolate eyes were searching my features for some answer. "Alexander?"

"You aren't dreaming, baby, I'm awake." I laughed with tears rolling down my cheeks. I hurt my side with the motion, but it was worth it to hear his laugh as he launched himself onto my good side. His arms encircled my neck and he went to work planting as many sloppy kisses on my face as possible. "John! Have some dignity!"

I could barely breathe I was laughing so hard. My side felt a lot better than it did last night, and I felt so relieved when John let me know that I wasn't in a coma for _a whole month._

He knows that's been a fear of mine since Sandra Bullock's ' _While You Were Sleeping'._

"I love you so much, I was so worried." He nuzzled his face deeper into my neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you, darlin'."

"You won't have to know, not for a while at least." I placed a soft kiss on his forehead and wrapped my arms around his body. At this point, he was nearly completely crushing me, but who am I to complain about that?

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" He whispered into the nook beneath my ear lobe. "Please stay."

"I won't leave you, my love." I murmured back, cradling the back of his head with my left hand and pulling his closer with my other one. "Not if I can help it."

I thought of our future, and instead of seeing darkness, I saw so much light.

And then I smiled.

 **A/N: Whaaaaaaaaat? An update? from me? on this story? Y'all, I'm trying to update most of my stories and by adding a surprise chapter to this I feel like I'm dipping my toes into the waters of writing again lmao So I personally really wanted a happy ending cause in real life they're too far in-between and I needed a lil sunshine in my life, so here you go! I hope you guys liked it, and I won't be adding anymore to this (sorry lol) but let me know if there's something you want me to write about! I'm open to suggestions, I need to get my creativity rolling. Thanks again, and please review!**


End file.
